El Regalo
by thekyuubininetailedfox
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Pip y Damien debe encontrarle un buen regalo para darselo. Podrá hacerlo? Dedicado a mi super mejor amiga en su cumpleaños! Feliz cumpleaños Bren n.n!


**Disclaimer****: Los personajes de South Park pertenecen a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Este fanfic está hecho por y para fans y sin fines de lucro. La trama de esta historia me pertenece, por favor no copies.**

**Kyuubi****: Hola gente! Si, lo sé, aún tengo que terminar con el Creek 'Skater Boy', pero no pude evitar hacer este fic como regalo de cumpleaños a una amiga muy especial ^^!**

**Sheza****: Enserio? Para quién n.n?**

**Kyuubi****: Bueeeeeno, se llama Brenda Cerdan y...**

**Sheza****: Entonces no es para mi D:!**

**Kyuubi****: Pero...**

**Sheza****: Eres una mala amiga, te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños T-T! *sale corriendo***

**Kyuubi****: Oye, espera! Argh! Les dejo con el fic Dip, espero lo disfruten!**

- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!- gruñía Damien mientras iba a su salón de clases.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Kenny.- Estas muy alterado.

- ¡No, ¿enserio?- contestó el Anticristo histérico.

- Déjalo, el idiota se merece estar así.- acotó Craig, viniendo con Tweek de la mano.

- ¡Cierra la boca Tucker!

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- Kenny estaba empezando a impacientarse.

- Es que... Olvidé comprarle a Pip algo por su cumpleaños.- contó el moreno rascándose la cabeza.

- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el rubio incrédulo.

- ¡Es algo serio! ¡No sé qué demonios regalarle!- empezó a dar vueltas de un lado al otro, dando un discurso de lo importante que era para él darle un regalo a Pip.

- Damien, cálmate.- detuvo Kenny, tomándolo por los hombros.- Ya tienes dieciséis años, debes pensar como un hombre. Además el cumpleaños de Pip es mañana.

- ¿Y qué pretendes que haga?

- ¡Gah! P-piensa en al-go que regalarle a, ngh, Pip.- propuso Tweek, dándole un sorbo a su café.

- ¡Eso intenté hacer durante toda la maldita semana pero no se me ocurre nada!

- Pregúntale a tu padre.- sugirió Craig dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.

- Es una buena idea, él tal vez sepa de algo que podría funcionar.- apoyó McCormick

- ¿Están locos? Jamás.- Damien se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero, era como un niño encaprichado.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo si quieres darle un buen regalo a Pip.

- ¿Qué, acaso ustedes no tienen ideas?

- No estamos hablando de mi Butters o de Tweek.- se defendió Kenny.- Hablamos de Pip, un chico sensible y bueno. Deberías hablar con tu padre, estoy seguro que él sabrá de algo.

- Jamás, nunca iría a pedirle un favor a ese gay de mierda, nunca. Nada me hará cambiar de opinión.- dijo Damien entrando a clases.

Esa tarde, luego de las clases...

- No sabes cuánto te odio, Kenny.- dijo el Anticristo apretando los dientes. Estaba parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Satán, su padre. Tocó el timbre y la música tétrica sonó. Esperó unos segundos y la puerta se abrió.

- ¡Damien, corazón, qué gusto me da verte!- dijo el rey del Infierno con alegría.- ¡Pasa, pasa!- Damien se adentró en la morada y se fue directo a la sala, donde se sentó en el sofá individual frente a la mesita de té.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, hijo?

- Es que...- Damien torció la boca, se ruborizó y se rascó la cabeza.- Necesito de tu ayuda.- dijo sin mirar a su padre, Satanás se sorprendió. ¿Damien pidiéndole ayuda? ¿A él?

- ¿Mi ayuda?- Damien asintió.- Déjame adivinar: Pip.- Lucifer sonrió al ver que el rubor de Damien aumentó al mencionar ese nombre.- Lo sabia.

- Cállate.- soltó el moreno con enojo.

- ¿Y qué pasó que necesitas mi ayuda?

- Bueno... Mañana es cu cumpleaños y... aún no sé qué darle de regalo.- confesó recostándose en el sofá.

- Ya veo...- Satán se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo. Él conocía mucho a Pip puesto que Damien no hacia otra cosa más que hablar de él cuando todavía vivía en el Infierno. Lo pensó detenidamente hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.- ¡Tengo el regalo perfecto para Pip!- dijo chasqueando los dedos.

- ¿Cuál es?- preguntó Damien con impaciencia.- ¡Vamos, dilo!

- De eso nada.- frenó.- Primero deberás ganarte el regalo.

- ¿Cómo? Dímelo y haré lo que sea.- Damien estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de poder conseguir un buen regalo para Pip. Con lo que no contaba era que la idea de su padre lo pondría en vergüenza.

Un rato después de su charla, Satán se encontraba esperando fuera de lo que antes había sido el cuarto de Damien. Estaba ansioso, sabía que su hijo lo querría asesinar de la forma más dolorosa posible pero era un riesgo que iba a correr. La puerta se abrió dejando paso a Damien, que salió echo una fiera.

- ¡Oh, qué encantador!- exclamó Satán viendo lo que su hijo traía puesto. Sacó una cámara y empezó a sacarle fotos a Damien.

- Te juro que si no fuera porque amo demasiado a Pip y quiero darle un regalo, ya te habrías muerto.- Damien trató de contar hasta mil y usar todo su autocontrol para mantener la calma. Su padre le había dicho que si quería su ayuda debería vestirse de marinerito y comer una paleta.

- Me pregunto por qué jamás quisiste usar esa ropa, te vez tan adorable.

- ¿Ya me dirás qué regalarle a Pip?- dijo mientras entraba a la habitación para quitarse esa estúpida ropa.

- Claro que si. Te espero abajo.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Pip!- saludó animadamente Butters al día siguiente, abrazando a su amigo con cariño.

- Gracias Butters. Me alegra que lo recordaras.

- ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Toma, te compre un regalo. No es mucho, pero es mejor que nada.- Butters le entregó una pequeña cajita al rubio, que la abrió con ansias para encontrar un bonito llavero con forma de gatito blanco y una tarjeta que decía 'Con mucho aprecio, para Pip de Butters.'

- Gracias Butters.- Pip sonrió y abrazó a su amigo.- Lo cuidaré mucho.- aseguró enganchando el llavero a su juego de llaves.

- Vamos que al salón, los demás nos esperan.

- ¿Sabes si vino Damien?- preguntó emocionado.

- Hum... No, no lo he visto.- contestó.- Desde ayer que se fue con Kenny que no lo vi.

- Oh... Está bien.- por más que forzara una sonrisa Butters sabía que el rubio inglés no estaba completamente bien.

- "Más te vale no arruinarle el día, Damien."- pensó Stotch.

El resto del día pasó sin complicaciones. Los chicos de South Park habían saludado a Pirrup por su cumpleaños y pasaron las clases riendo y bromeando entre todos. Pip parecía feliz pero por dentro le deprimía mucho que el moreno de ojos carmesí no estuviera con él. Por fin terminaron las clases y todos volvieron a sus casas. Pip recorrió sólo el trayecto que, como ya se había acostumbrado, todos los días recorría con Damien hasta su casa. El viaje se le hizo un tanto triste sin él pero se alegró al recordar el buen día que había tenido con sus compañeros de clase.

Llegó a su casa y se puso a hacer la tarea para distraerse. Cada tanto miraba por la ventana de su habitación para saber si el moreno llegaba a sorprenderlo. Pasó el resto de la tarde y nada, Damien no aparecía. Pip se convenció de que Damien había tenido un buen motivo para haber faltado y que no podía mandarle mensajes por... por algún motivo. Pero mil veces se dijo que no pensaría que el moreno se había olvidado de su cumpleaños. Abrió la ventana de su habitación, que estaba en el segundo piso de la casa donde él sólo vivía.

Sintió la brisa fresca de otoño golpear contra su cara en cuanto la abrió. Cruzó los brazos y los apoyó en el marco de la ventana, observando el bonito paisaje que le ofrecía la luna llena mientras alumbraba sobre South Park. Miró el reloj que indicaban las ocho de la noche, pronto debería cenar algo. Finalmente se largó a llorar pensando que el moreno no vendría y estuvo así, observando el paisaje, hasta que se quedó dormido. Un suave sonido llegó a sus oídos, un sonido dulce y melodioso. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y por instinto miró al reloj de su mesa de noche que indicaba eran las diez. Volvió su vista a la calle y enmudeció ante lo que veían sus ojos. Damien estaba allí, de pie bajo su ventana, tocando un violín y con un elegante traje.

- Damien...- dijo en un suspiro. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y salir a la puerta de su casa.

Damien le sonrió con cariño y siguió tocando la dulce melodía, embelesando al joven rubio, que se acercó a él y cerró los ojos para dejarse llenar por la música. La melodía era hermosa. A veces parecía tener ciertos tonos tristes y otros tanto alegres, pero casi todos expresaban un sentimiento de amor y cariño que hicieron que Pip se estremeciera y derramara varias lágrimas de la emoción. La música se detuvo y Pip abrió los ojos para ver a Damien acercarse lentamente con un paquete y una caja entre sus manos. El violín quedó en el suelo, justo donde antes había estado el moreno.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Pip.- le dijo dulcemente, sonriendo y dejando ver un poco de sus colmillos.- Ten, son para ti.

- Damien... No tendrías que...

- Si, si tuve.- le cortó.- Tenia que darte algo especial. El rubio sonrió y primero tomó la caja, siendo esta una bonita caja de chocolates con forma de corazón y cubierta de terciopelo rojo con un listón blanco muy suave, como si fuera de seda.- Ahora, abre el otro.- dijo mientras le daba el paquete y tomaba la caja.

Pip lo tomó dulcemente y lo abrió con cuidado. Dentro del paquete había una caja de cerámica negra con adornos dorados que simulaban ser rosas a cada esquina, siendo unidas una con otra por largos tallos de plata. Tenía una pequeña cerradura que se abría con llave.

- ¿Y la llave?

- Está aquí.- dijo entregándole un bonito collar con forma de llave.- Vamos, ábrela.

Pip miró intrigado a Damien pero le hizo caso y tomó la llave. Abrió con cuidado la caja. Al abrirla se dio cuenta de que era una bella caja musical, cubierta por dentro de terciopelo rojo, con un pequeño decorado de madera en el lado inverso a la tapa. Damien le dio cuerda con la pequeña llave, colocándola en una muesca en la parte trasera de la caja. La música empezó a sonar y las dos figuras en el centro comenzaron a moverse. Pip observó que eran un ángel y un demonio, ya que uno iba vestido de blanco y con alas emplumadas blancas, mientras que el otro iba vestido de negro y con unas alas parecidas a las de Damien. Los dos bailaban al ritmo de la lenta y dulce melodía que Pip dedujo era la misma que había tocado para él.

- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó observando las lágrimas que salían de los ojos del rubio.

- Es hermosa.

- Si te fijas bien, esos de ahí somos nosotros.- agregó. Pip miró un poco más de cerca y tenia razón, ese ángel se parecía mucho a él mientras que el demonio era casi igual a Damien.- Nos representa a nosotros dos. Yo, como el Anticristo, y tú, como un bello ángel caído del cielo.- Damien sonrió.

- Damien...- Pip se ruborizó, no sabia que Damien podía ser tan romántico.- Gracias.

- De nada.- Damien lo abrazó por la cintura y lo besó degustando el dulce sabor de los labios del chico inglés. Si no hubiera sido por la cajita musical Pip ya se hubiera abrazado al moreno.- ¿Entramos?- le preguntó.

- Si, vamos.- Damien se apartó para ir a buscar el violín y luego entraron.- ¿Dónde estuviste ayer y hoy?- le preguntó curioso.

- Estuve con mi padre aprendiendo a tocar el violín mientras él hacia a la parejita de la caja musical.- contestó dejando los chocolates en la mesa del comedor.

- ¿Le pediste ayuda a tu padre?

- Si, pero será la última vez que lo haga.

Otra vez Damien volvió a unir sus labios con los del rubio, que esta vez se aferró al cuello del moreno con desesperación, profundizando el contacto. Había querido besarlo durante toda la tarde de ayer y todo el día de hoy, lo necesitaba besar con urgencia. El moreno obviamente estaba igual que su pequeño, lo había extrañado en su ausencia y quería estar con él todo lo que pudiera ahora. Fue empujándolo suavemente hasta dejarlo contra la pared y allí tenerlo completamente acorralado, bajo su merced. Comenzó a besarle el cuello con suavidad de no marcarle sus dientes, sacando leves gemidos por parte del otro, saboreándole la piel. Pero el maldito timbre sonó para cortar el momento.

- Maldito hijo de la gran...- maldijo Damien, conteniéndose de abrir la puerta e incendiar al que lo hubiera molestado.

- Yo abro.- dijo Pip acomodándose un poco la ropa y tratando de hacer que su rubor desapareciera. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a un hombre vestido como cartero.- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

- ¿Usted es Phillip Pirrup?- preguntó.

- Si, ese soy yo.

- Le tengo una entrega especial.- dijo dándole un pequeño paquetito.- Firme aquí.- agregó mostrándole una lapicera y una hoja.

- "¿Una entrega a esta hora?"- Pip firmó sin rechistar y volvió a cerrar la puerta en cuanto el tipo se fue, observando el paquetito con curiosidad.

- ¿Quién era?- preguntó Damien desde la cocina.

- Eran del servicio postal que venia a hacer una entrega.- dijo entrando a la misma habitación donde estaba Damien.

- ¿Entregas a esta hora?- se extrañó el moreno mientras le daba un chocolate a Pip, que lo recibió gustoso. Después notó el paquetito que traía Pip.- Ábrelo.

Pip abrió el paquetito y encontró una tarjeta dentro que decía:

_Querido Pip:_

_Espero que te gusten mucho estas fotos que saqué. Me divertí mucho sacándolas, espero que sean de tu agrado. Algunas son muy viejas pero yo ya tengo varias de esas iguales así que no te preocupes. Feliz cumpleaños._

_Atte y con cariño Satán._

¿Del padre de Damien? ¿Qué podría significar eso? Comenzó a ver las fotos mientras Damien seguía sentado, observándolo. Por cada foto que veía se le hacia cada vez más difícil contener la risa y cuando llegó a las últimas no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada estruendosa. Damien lo miró curioso y tomó las fotos para verlas. Un aura asesina se le formó alrededor del cuerpo cuando vio las fotos. No podía ser posible.

- ¡Lo mataré! ¡Juro que lo mataré!- gritó furioso. Pip tuvo que quitarle las fotos por miedo a que las quemara por puro enojo.

- Yo opino que te vez adorable vestido de marinerito.- y otra vez soltó una carcajada. No podía evitarlo.- Y de bebe... ¡Te vez tan lindo!

- ¡Ya, cállate!- dijo ruborizándose y cruzándose de brazos.

- Oh, vamos... no te enojes.- pidió dejando las fotos en la mesa.

- No es lindo que te vean de bebe y desnudo.- gruñó con gran enfado.

- Como si fuera gran cosa.

- Muéstrame tú fotos de bebe y como dios te trajo al mundo entonces.- retó. Pip sonrió y se le acercó.

- Pues... no tengo de cuando era bebe... Pero puedo mostrarte cómo estoy dieciséis años después de que Dios me trajo al mundo.- dijo esto último al oído de Damien, haciendo que éste se estremeciera y se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

Pip subió las escaleras corriendo y riendo, Damien lo siguió unos segundos después. Cerró la puerta detrás de él al entrar. Definitivamente iba a darle el mejor regalo de cumpleaños a Pip, y éste lo aceptaría gustoso.

Fin.

**Kyuubi****: Bueno ya terminamos! Gracias por leer!**

**Sheza****: Sigo enojada contigo! No te acordaste de mi cumpleaños! T-T**

**Kyuubi****: Sheza, tienes tu carnet de la biblioteca aquí -.-?**

**Sheza****: Claro que si! *saca el carnet* Mira!**

**Kyuubi****: Me dices el nombre que dice ahí?**

**Sheza****: Dice Brenda Cerdan, pero qué tiene que ver con...?**

**Kyuubi****: ¬¬**

**Sheza****: ... *silencio total* Oh... Jejeje n.n"**

**Kyuubi****: Serás idiota -.-**

**Sheza****: Es que ya estoy tan mal acostumbrada a que me digas Sheza que ya me parece raro que me digas Brenda n.n!**

**Kyuubi****: Como sea... Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Sheza****: Gracias amigaaaaaa! *abrazo***

**Kyuubi****: Ya saben, dejen sus reviews sobre la historia! Y no se preocupen que 'Skater Boy' la voy a terminar de escribir seguro n.n! Saludos!**


End file.
